


Not a Happy Man

by KYotodo



Category: 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille - Various Composers/Attia & Chouquet, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Heavy BDSM, I'm not sure., M/M, Maybe - Freeform, PWP, Whipping, 拉郎, 拉闸, 班萨
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo





	Not a Happy Man

“他今天格外严格。”一个学生说。

她的同伴把教材滑进书包里，比了一个噤声的手势。他们轻手轻脚地从教室里离开。

被谈论的人同样地收起教材，等学生们都走光以后，他才离开。

他坐进车里，拿出手机。带着汗意的手指在屏幕上留下一个指纹。

 

“他今天格外暴躁，”一个助理说。

他的同伴把档案滑进公文包中，比了一个噤声的手势。他们轻手轻脚地从律所离开。

被谈论的人同样地收起满桌的材料，等律所的人都走光以后，他才离开。

他坐进车里，拿出手机，脱下手套解开锁屏。一条信息躺在他的收件箱里，他面无表情地读完，删除了它。

 

“安东尼奥，”卧室门外一个声音说道。

萨列里打开门，退回房内。他站在床边，安静地解着衬衫扣子。德佩罗锁好了门，转过身来，略有些惊讶地睁大眼睛。

“等级？”德佩罗确认道。

“五，”萨列里头也不抬地回答。

“糟糕的一天？”德佩罗抬起眉毛，问道。

“是的，”萨列里顿了顿，用力扯开衬衫。最后两粒扣子蹦跳着消失在地毯中。他扯下衬衫扔在一边，抬起眼看向德佩罗。后者站在窗帘紧闭的窗边，研究着自己的手套。

“你打算一直站着吗？”他问道。

“好主意，”德佩罗说。但他还是走上前来，抬手抓住萨列里的下颚。他笔直望进萨列里异色的双眼里，萨列里不大舒服地别过脸去；他一向不喜欢别人的注视。

“你伤害了你自己吗？”德佩罗固执地把他的头转回来，轻声问道。

“没有，”萨列里说。

“没有？”

萨列里深深吸了一口气。“没有。”

德佩罗微微眯起眼。“很好。记住，你是我的。”

“只有你可以伤害我，”萨列里低声重复。

德佩罗微微翘了嘴角。“好孩子。上床去。”

萨列里听话地爬上床，背对着他跪在床边。尽管铺了地毯，他还是能听见德佩罗的脚步声。他看见德佩罗从床头柜上拿起他最喜欢的马鞭，绕回萨列里身后。他闭上眼睛，深深吸气。

第一下让萨列里双手撑在床上，剧烈地喘息。剧痛从背部正中爆炸，灼热随之而来。他听见鞭子挥舞时噼啪的声音，不自觉地绷紧了肌肉，但他很快放松下来，默不作声地承受了第二记鞭打。

均匀的鞭痕很快铺满了他的背部。萨列里的手臂颤抖着。德佩罗伸手抬起他的头，衡量他的状态。

“继续，”萨列里主动说道。

德佩罗的拇指滑过他的下唇，激起一丝疼痛；萨列里意识到自己一定是咬破了嘴唇。德佩罗弹了下舌头。“坏孩子，”他宣布道。

萨列里闭了闭眼睛。“我很抱歉，”他说。

德佩罗没有回答他。萨列里睁开眼睛，看见他躬身拉开第二格抽屉。萨列里叹了口气。比起疼痛，他对性没有什么兴趣。但这是德佩罗决定的惩罚。他解开皮带，脱掉裤子，扔在床边。他的一举一动都牵扯着背部的肌肉，这让他眼角泛起生理性泪水。

德佩罗挑中的是一个小巧的跳蛋。他站在萨列里身后，慢条斯理地解开手套。带着暖意的手指落在萨列里下背上。这出乎意料的温情让他迷惑了片刻。萨列里仰起头扭过去，看向德佩罗。后者垂着眼帘，专注地分开萨列里的臀瓣，探进一节手指。萨列里低下头去，叹了口气，强迫自己放松下来。

德佩罗很快地退了出去，过了一会儿，带着润滑油的手指重新探了进来。它冰凉的触感让萨列里瑟缩了一下。德佩罗这次没有任何温情的意思，不顾萨列里的紧绷强行推进。他潦草地做完扩张，将玩具推了进去。体内的异物存在感鲜明，萨列里左右摆了摆臀，被突如其来的振动吓了一跳。一只手立刻落在他完好的下背上。

“它会一直开着，”德佩罗的声音听起来很近。“接下来我会加大力度。”

“好，”萨列里尽力维持平稳的声线，但他知道自己很不成功；他的注意力全放在体内的小恶魔上。它离那个甜蜜的点非常近，但是完全没有够到。他知道德佩罗是故意的。

那只手离开了他的下背。萨列里几乎没有听到鞭声，出乎意料的疼痛让他叫了出来。

这一次德佩罗换了一只手，鞭子交错落在已有的鞭痕上。德佩罗等到萨列里调整好以后，才挥下第二鞭。尖锐的疼痛让萨列里不得不放低重心，用双肘撑着自己。

“我可以清晰地看见你的小洞，”德佩罗突然评论说。萨列里不由自主地构想自己翘起屁股的样子，羞耻感顿时涌了上来。第三鞭就是在这时候落下的。

“你在流血，”德佩罗低沉的声音悬在他背上，“这一条会留疤。”然后他顿了顿，“颜色？”

“绿色，”萨列里不假思索地说。

回答他的是又一次鞭打。萨列里将头埋在双手中，眼泪流到额角。过了好一会儿，他才抬起头。

“这是最后一下，”德佩罗告诉他。萨列里点了点头。第五下以同样的力道落了下来。炽热的疼痛灼烧了萨列里的思绪，有好一会儿他什么都没想。

皮革摩擦他臀部的感觉让他逐步回到现实中。跳蛋不知道何时关了，萨列里撑起上半身，德佩罗握着他的肩膀，扶着他跪坐在床上。

“还好吗？”他紧挨着他坐在床边，扭过头问道。萨列里点点头。“谢谢你，”他说。

德佩罗没有戴手套的那只手抬起来碰了碰他的嘴唇。“我感谢你，”他严肃地说。

萨列里回以一声突兀的呻吟。他迅速抬起手捂住嘴。德佩罗勾起嘴角，抓住他的手，挪到一边。

“让我听见你，”他的声音更低了。萨列里瞪了他一眼，但突然开始震动的小恶魔让他无力注入太多恶意——坐起身时它滑到了正确的位置。德佩罗紧紧抓着他的手，另一只手轻轻抚摸他的下颚，每当他试图咬住下唇时，德佩罗就会轻拉他的头发。萨列里挫败地闭上眼睛，让自己呻吟出声。德佩罗赤裸的手轻轻拍了拍他的脸。萨列里睁开眼睛，看见他罕见地露出一个微笑。

那微笑几乎让他变得不再阴沉。德佩罗很快重新板起脸来。他松开手，轻推萨列里的肩膀，引导他重新跪趴下。萨列里听见拉链拉开的声音，他配合地分开腿。他两腿之间的床垫向下凹陷，德佩罗取出跳蛋放在床头柜上，然后他轻轻碰了碰萨列里的侧脸，引起他的注意。

“咬着这个，”德佩罗说。萨列里扭过头去，张口咬住他递过来的皮手套。他品味了一下皮革的味道，在这短暂的一分神，德佩罗迅速地刺穿了他。

被撕裂的痛苦和鞭打留下的痛苦完全不能相比，萨列里平稳地吸气。他感觉到德佩罗的西裤贴在他的大腿内侧，皮革手套握在他髋部，赤裸的那只手则落在他下背部，缓慢地往上滑去。

萨列里做了一个深呼吸。

德佩罗的手指顺着一道鞭痕向上滑去，萨列里紧紧咬住口中的手套，避免自己呜咽出声。

在疼痛之中，德佩罗在他体内的冲撞几乎是甜美的。他一道一道地抚摸着留下的鞭痕，他的手稳定得仿佛他并没有在激烈地操着萨列里，而是在起草一份重要的合同。“这一道真的会留疤，”他说——听起来有些惋惜。

“唔——”萨列里回答道。

德佩罗低笑了一声。

一切都是那么疼痛——那么完美。萨列里让自己沉浸在痛苦带来的安宁中，甚至没有注意到皮手套从他口中掉落。德佩罗的手从他的伤痕上离开，握住他的勃起。他的重量突然紧紧贴在他的伤痕上，他呻吟着高潮——如果不是这样，在他跌倒在床上时，德佩罗的体重压在他伤痕上的痛楚会让他在高潮一次。

他可以清晰地感受到德佩罗的西装扣子压在他背上。在萨列里的承受力到达极限之前，德佩罗翻身躺在一旁。他的胸膛起伏，但除此之外几乎看不出任何异常。

然后他皱了下眉头，抬手从脑后摸出一只手套——萨列里咬过的那只。他皱着脸看着上面的口水和牙印。

“我会给你买双新的，”萨列里许诺说。

德佩罗看了他一眼，微微点了下头。他坐起来，将手套放在床头柜上，和用过的道具一起。他从最底层取出医疗箱，转过身来。

他评估地看了眼萨列里；后者整个人像是从水里捞出来的。他伸手把萨列里散乱的头发别到耳后，把医疗箱放了回去，然后躺会先前的位置。这次他甚至都没有胸膛剧烈的起伏了。萨列里别过头去，缓解一直偏着头带来的酸痛。他拉过枕头垫在身下，转过头去看着德佩罗，惊讶地发现他阖上了眼睛。

萨列里斟酌了一下。“糟糕的一天？”他问道。

德佩罗过了一会儿才回答：“噩梦。”

萨列里没有问下去。他回想起他们认识的情况，不由得怪笑了一下。德佩罗也翘起嘴角，萨列里知道他想起了同一件事。

“这次你不会揍我吧？”他开玩笑道。

“不，”德佩罗轻声说。“因为你已经射了我一手。”

他把另一只手套解下来，举到萨列里眼前示意了一下，然后放在床头柜上。“现在我赤身裸体了，”他叹息道。

萨列里出乎意料地笑了起来。“确实，”他同意道。德佩罗转过脸来，明显带着笑意。

“糟糕的一天，”他叹息着说，“直到现在。”

萨列里垂下视线，过了一会儿他才重新对上德佩罗专注的视线。“直到现在，”他赞同道。

德佩罗勾起嘴角。“睡一会儿？”他问道。

萨列里犹豫了一下，阖上眼睛。他感到一只手轻轻碰了碰他的侧脸。他很快睡着了。

 


End file.
